


The Story of God and the Goldfish

by orphan_account



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena is bored and entertains herself under Felix's watch</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of God and the Goldfish

Bubbles rise in the turquoise water and pop as they breach the surface. Plastic plants sway to an invisible current and wrap around the round, golden body of a fish.

Three slits open like a hungry mouth, swallowing an endless supply of water, and then flutter closed.

Its feather-like fins wave gently, bringing its wide, blank eyes towards the artificial light above the water.

“Is that you, God?” a voice whispers to the beat of its sputtering mouth.

“Yes. What is it?” The same voice replies in a lower octave.

It sounds rough, a sound rattled from the back of the throat. The fish tips on its side and flaps its fins frantically to roll back into place.

“I think I’m dying.” 

“Why do you say that?”

“Bob died the other day. It only makes sense.” 

Another fish swims into the vicinity. It's nearly identical to the other fish except for the streak of damaged scales along its fat belly.

The other fish slashes the fish speaking to God with the long membrane of its tail fin. “Excuse me,” the voice murmurs as the other fish swims by, “Don’t mind Sandra. She was Bob’s friend and is still sad.”

“I see. Was Bob sick?”

The fish’s blank eyes stare waywardly out the glass as its fleshy mouth gapes.

“He tasted healthy to me.”

“Oh my god,” I sigh, swiping a loose lock off my forehead. Helena turns her head away from the aquarium to look at me. Her hands twitch against the tight embrace of the handcuffs; her opaque eyes flicker over my position at the couch.

Sarah sat me on this couch an hour ago, and muttered her usual phrases, like “I need a favor,” and “bye.” Then she crouched over Helena, rubbed her back with the palm of her hand, and spoke of family.

“What?” She asks, narrowing her eyes. When I look her in the eye, she blinks and rips her gaze away. Turning around, she places her cheek flush against the aquarium glass and throws glances at me from over the barrier of her shoulder. 

I wave my hand dismissively, and she turns around completely, forgetting my existence once again. She clears her throat and continues her attempt to mimic the deep voice of her God. 

"Freak," I mouth silently, too afraid to carry the word with my heavy breath. .

She can play however she likes, as long as she stays on her side of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of preliminary. I can't wait to see how Felix interacts with Helena because I love writing his thoughts into the Helena/Sarah dynamic.


End file.
